Damon and Jeremy
The relationship between Damon Salvatore and Jeremy Gilbert has not been a creatively close one; however, at points they have bonded with each other. There are times when Damon treats Jeremy like a little brother. As the series progresses, Damon does his best to protect Jeremy for Elena's sake. During season five, they will have a brotherly dynamic. But Jeremy is kind of a mess and it's Damon's job to try to at least contain the fallout while Elena attempts to have normal college experience. They are referred to as "Deremy" or "Jamon" by the fans. Throughout The Vampire Diaries |-|Season One= The two didn't encounter each other until the night his girlfriend died, due to being turned into a vampire by Damon. sees how hurt and distraught Jeremy is and she asks to take away his pain. However due to Stefan only feeding on animal blood, the compulsion wouldn't fully worked so therefore, Damon offered to do it, since he is much stronger then Stefan. Elena agrees and Damon goes up to his room to start the compulsion. When Elena sees a difference in the way Jeremy has been acting, she confronts him about it, however he replies simply with "I took all of Jeremy's suffering away", including the suffering that was caused by the death of his parents, therefore it changed him into the happy eager sixteen year old he was before. When Damon organized a dinner party at the Gilbert House, the two bond over video games and talk about girls, more specifically, Anna whom Damon knew and met back in the year he was turned. However, the short lived friendship eventually ended when Jeremy is angry at Elena for keeping so many secrets from him, like Vicki and what she really became before her death at the hands of Stefan. Pissed at how Jeremy spoke to Elena, Damon starts threatening him and teasing him however it is eventually broken up by Stefan who tells Damon he's only doing this to Jeremy for his own personal gain to win Elena over, however it doesn't work. Damon also witnessed Jeremy's vampire girlfriend, Anna get killed by his uncle and ultimately getting her body burnt. He is actually the one who tells Jeremy about her death, which shocks Jeremy. The two bond over about the feelings and how to control them ad a vampire little did he know, Anna had given Jeremy her blood, in hopes of turning him into a vampire. Once Damon leaves, Jeremy takes the blood and takes pills that were owned by Elena, hoping to overdose them and come back as a vampire. He lays down on his bed, and shuts his eyes, which for all he known at the time could have been the last time he ever did. |-|Season Two= After getting rejected by Katherine Pierce who finally told Damon that she never loved him. He eventually got himself drunk enough, and went over to visit who he tries to kiss, however she rejects him and tells him that it'll always be , which is what Katherine also said. Enraged, walks in on them and tries to intervene. His feelings hurt over the combination of Katherine and Elena's rejections, and seeing that Jeremy was wearing the Gilbert ring, he snaps Jeremy's neck to prove that he has no humanity. When Jeremy finally comes back alive, he's angry at Damon for killing him, or at least attempting. Jeremy threatens to expose Damon's true nature to the town however Damon doesn't seem worried about that fact and walks off. He later visits Damon at the boarding house, intending on killing him. He spiked his alcohol with vervain in order to weaken him and eventually drive a wooden stake through his heart. However, he eventually doesn't go through with the plan, although Jeremy referred to him as a dick when Damon was attempting to be like a big brother to him but they eventually found some common ground together, finding out that Damon's father as well as Jeremy's father both hated vampires. They eventually got somewhat closer then they were the year previously. Jeremy finds out information relating to Mason and the moonstone. Damon is first unsure whether to get him involved, but Jeremy insists he can help. Jeremy informs Damon that he's found a plant commonly known as Wolfsbane, which has toxic properties deadly to werewolves like vervain is to vampires. Jeremy attempts to intervene however, Damon grabs his neck and threatens to kill him if he gets in the way with what he's doing. He later helps Damon as well as the others to kill and destroy Katherine Pierce. Damon also takes Jeremy on trips with Bonnie, more specially to the Martins home to grab all of their grimoires. All three later go to a spot where witches were killed and it was also were Bonnie was able to harness their power as well. Damon also helps out Jeremy when Klaus compelled numerous students at his school to attack him, he and Stefan are able to fight him off long enough for him to get away. Jeremy helped Damon when he got bit by a werewolf and was slowly dying. However, when Sheriff Forbes finds him and attempts to shoot, he makes a bad decision and moves out the way and the bullet actually shoots Jeremy in the heart, killing him. |-|Season Three= In The Reckoning, Jeremy is taken by Katherine and Damon. Later Damon hits Jeremy in order for Anna to help them. Later when Damon gets a call and he leaves to go help Elena and tells Jeremy to stay with Kathrine so they can find Mikael. In The New Deal, ''Damon worried for Jeremy's safety after one of Klaus's hybrids almost kills him. He later is seen compelling him, (under Elena orders,) to leave town and have a normal and safe life in Denver. In ''Heart of Darkness, Damon and Elena go to Denver to see Jeremy. They use this ability to contact ghosts to speak to Rose about which vampire she was turned from in order to work out which bloodline Damon, Stefan, and Caroline where created from. Kol has been one of Jeremy's friends, Jeremy not knowing he is one of the Originals. Elena and Damon stay at Denver for sometime to find out what information Rose has for them. While speaking to Rose, he finds out that something is going on between Damon and Elena when Rose says, "Tell Damon that I'm rooting for him and Elena." |-|Season Four= In The Rager, Damon worked with Jeremy and Klaus to cook up a Connor Jordan-catching plan. Connor accompanies Jer to the hospital, and they follow the doc into a storage room. Once inside, however, Connor somehow senses Damon’s presence. “Is a hospital really the best place for a germaphobe,” he asks. The sexy Salvatore steps out of the shadows. “Did I say germaphobe?” Damon asks. “I meant vampire.” In The Killer, Damon came up with a plan to save Jeremy, Matt, and April. In We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes, Elena had Damon come over, and he wondered why she hadn't called Stefan. It's because she doesn't trust him right now, she said. Damon argued that killing Jeremy was worse than compelling him. In My Brother's Keeper, Elena told Damon and Caroline about Jeremy having nightmares about killing vampires and he's been keeping it from her. Damon told her not to worry and that he would go look for Jeremy. In O Come, All Ye Faithful, Damon and Elena attempts to help Jeremy fight his inner demons. In After School Special, Jeremy and Matt sparring lakeside in tank tops while Damon listened to a voicemail from Elena for presumably the 100th time. Jeremy wanted Damon to teach him something new—and what we learned was that Jeremy is still no match for a vampire. A pizza delivery girl arrived, for the third day in a row. Damon told her not to return, no matter how much the boys begged. Damon wanted to finish that message from Elena, who misses him and wishes he'd let her come to him, so he told Jeremy and Matt to run around the lake twice. Later, Jeremy practiced slowly loading a gun while Damon fished for information on Elena's mood. Their conversation was interrupted by Klaus, who wanted to know how many vampires Jeremy had killed. He needs that hunter's mark to grow so he can find the cure and make more hybrids (since he just murdered 12 of them). Damon said Jeremy wasn't ready, and Klaus said he wanted to help. So Damon told Jeremy to watch and learn—and then he fired two bullets into Klaus. "That was for Carol Lockwood," Damon said. Later, pizza girl was turned into a vampire and Jeremy staked her. Damon vamps in and together they all watch Jeremy’s tattoo grow. Then Jeremy, Matt, and Damon showing up at a bar littered with patrons Klaus had in transition to become vampires. He thought Damon was going to convince Klaus there was another way to do this. "Well, I thought about it," Damon said, "and then I realized his idea was better." In Catch Me If You Can, Damon helps Jeremy with his training to kill the newly turned vampires but they were all killed by Kol. Damon protected Jeremy from Kol but later Kol compelled Damon to kill Jeremy. As Damon tried to resist it, he told Jeremy several times to kill him but Jeremy couldn't do it. Proving that two do care about each other. After Jeremy's death in Stand By Me, Elena gives his Gilbert Ring to Damon, as it is of no use to Jeremy or her. Damon was happy to see Jeremy when he made his return. Damon told Elena to spend what time left she has with with her brother. In the Graduation (Episode), Jeremy seeing that Damon was wounded with werewolf venom, was worried and suggested that Damon take the cure. Season Five Damon and Jeremy have become roommates at the Salvatore Boarding House. Damon promised Elena he would look after Jeremy while she was away at school. Turns out, no one at school really wants to be friends with "the freak who faked his own death." Jeremy, of course, gets in a fight on his first day back and fully utilized his hunter abilities, landing him an expulsion. Luckily, Damon compelled the principal to give a lighter punishment. Damon admonishes Jeremy for his actions, although lightens up, telling him not to tell Elena. Silas visits Damon at the Grill and as Jeremy approaches and greets "Stefan", he realizes that he’s Silas and not Stefan. But not before, Damon lets him know where Katherine is hiding. She’s staying at the Salvatores’ mansion. They manage to save Katherine before Silas kills her. Then Silas plays lets make a deal. He’ll give Damon Stefan’s location, if he give him Katherine. Jeremy prepares to return Katherine to the Salvatores’ mansion when she causes them to get in an accident. Knowing Jeremy should have been back by now, he goes to look for him and finds him nearly dying. Damon rushes to him and saves him, holding him and telling him that he doesn't care where Katherine is. In True Lies, Damon tells Jeremy to find Katherine and keep her out of sight. In For Whom the Bell Tolls, knowing that it is becoming difficult to keep Bonnie's secret as everybody is waiting on her return, Jeremy finally decides to reveal the secret. Although Bonnie is demanding him not to, he tells Damon. Damon was the first person he tells, and Damon reacts angrily at first, telling Jeremy not to say it as once he does, everything will change. When Jeremy does 'say it' and tells him, Damon looks angry as if he would hit Jeremy and starts towards him, however instead, he then pulls him into a hug and rubs his neck and hair with his thumb, much like he did in I Know What You Did Last Summer. In Monster's Ball, Jeremy agreed with Damon to work with Silas to bring Bonnie back to life. In Handle with Care, Quotes |-|Season One= :Damon: (mocking at Jeremy): I have so many emotions, but I don’t have any way to express them. Being a teenager is so hard! :Jeremy: You're a dick! :Damon: You do not talk to me like that! I am not your sister. And from now on... (He catches his arm) don’t talk to your sister that way. :Jeremy: So, you’re going to kill me just ‘cause I hurt Elena’s feelings? :Damon: Cut her some slack. :Jeremy: She erased my memories! :Damon: No, I did! She was protecting you. :-- Founder's Day. |-|Season Two= :Damon: You came here to kill me? :Jeremy: It's only fair, you killed me first. :Damon: What made you wisen up? :Jeremy: My father hated vampires, my uncle too. They were absolutely sure they knew exactly what they stood for and I figured maybe I should too. I mean, stand for something. But killing you, what's that gonna do? :-- Brave New World. ---- :Damon: You want to be a part of this? Well, here it is! Kill or be killed! The guy is a werewolf; he'd kill me the first chance he got so you suck it up or leave. :-- Plan B. ---- :Jeremy: Is this the spot Emily Bennett was killed, too? :Damon: Founders thought it was poetic,burning her where the other witches burned. :-- Know Thy Enemy. ---- :Jeremy: Damon! Hey, I got your message, I can't find anyone. Where's Elena, where's Bonnie? :Damon: We need to have a little talk. :--''The Last Dance. |-|Season Three= :'Damon: Don't fall asleep, Jer. You might have a concussion. :Jeremy: Thanks for the concern, Dick. :-- The Reckoning. :Jeremy: What's going on? : '''Damon: Your sister thinks we should have another one of our talks. (he sits down on the bed at Jeremy's side, looking into his eyes) Here's the thing, Jer: You go out of town for a while- a long while. You're gonna stay with some nice family friends in Denver, you're gonna be at a new school, you meet new girls, living girls. You're gonna drink a few beers, take an art class . You do whatever you want. :--''The New Deal'' ---- |-|Season Four= :Bonnie to Jeremy: You need to kill a vampire. :Jeremy: Oh great, give me a stake. I'll kill Damon right now. :Damon: Easy Van Helsing. We'll get you one. :--''We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes'' |-|Season Five= (Damon approaches Jeremy, who is sitting at a table in the restaurant.) :Damon: One day. One day where you don't screw it up. :Jeremy: Leave me alone, Damon. :Damon: You're lucky you didn't put one of those idiots in ICU. :Jeremy: Says the guy who once killed me. :Damon: Yes – in the privacy of your own home! Away from prying eyes, unlike you who went all hunter in the middle of a hallway. You got expelled, genius. :Jeremy: Does that mean I don't have to go back to school? :Damon: I compelled Principal Weber into a very generous three-day suspension. Elena does not need to know about this. Finish eating, meet me outside. :Jeremy:Something's wrong. When he touched me, I felt a chill where my tattoo was. :Damon: What are you talking about? :Jeremy: Right before I died, Silas grabbed me and I felt the same thing. :Damon:Silas is gone. Bonnie turned him into a big piece of rock, remember? (Bonnie appears next to Jeremy, unseen by Damon.) :Bonnie:I died. Jeremy, I bound the magic that took down Silas. When I died, the spell must've broken. He's free. :Jeremy:(to Damon) That was Silas. :Damon: That's impossible. :Jeremy:I'm a hunter. Our whole reason for existing is to kill him. I know what I'm feeling, Damon. That - that was Silas. :Damon: I just watched him walk through a crowd of people that saw Stefan. There's no way he could fool that many people at once. I mean, he's psychic, but no one's that psychic. :Jeremy:What did he want? :Jeremy: Hey. :Damon: How far'd you get? :Jeremy:You said not to tell you. :Damon: You pick now to listen to me? :Jeremy:We just passed Old Miller Road. :Damon: Good. Turn around, bring her back. :Damon: Jeremy! Gah! (Damon bites into his wrist and shoves it over Jeremy's mouth, feeding him his blood.) :Damon: Open your eyes, Jer. You do not get to die on me, you hear me? I'm supposed to be taking care of you, you little punk! Wake up, or I'll kill you myself! (After a beat, Jeremy moves and wakes up.) :Jeremy: (struggling) Katherine – is gone. (Damon sighs in relief and hugs Jeremy's head close to him.) :Damon: I don't care. :Jeremy:You didn't tell her Silas was here. :Damon: Nor did I tell her Stefan's missing, Katherine's in town, and you got expelled. :Jeremy: So you lied. :Damon: No, I withheld a bit of the truth, so that Elena wouldn't drop everything and come running home to help. I'll figure all this out. :--''I Know What You Did Last Summer'' Gallery A25aa5f.jpg damonchokeholdsjeremy1.jpg JeremyDamonBar4x11.jpg DamonJeremyBar4x11.jpg JeremyDamon4x11.jpg 206a.jpg 3a5daa.jpg Jeremy baseball.jpg A5da4a.jpg VD410HD 0369.jpg damon-and-jeremy-catch-me-if-you-can.png Jeremy-and-Damon-Kol-in-TVD-4.11-Catch-Me-If-You-Can.png|Confrontation with Kol TVD 410A 0034b.jpg-07c45f12-t3.jpg Damon and Jeremy TVD 5x01.jpg|Deremy - Bromancy <3 Damon healing Jeremy TVD 5x01.png|Damon healing Jeremy after the crash in TVD 5x01 Deremy tumblr mu4hweQGcq1qd1kvjo2 250.gif Damonfindjer.gif 5x01damonjer.gif 5x012damonjer.gif Deremy mu4f3aurYf1rxmwhyo1 500.gif Jeremyanddamon.jpg|Damon tells Elena he'll take care of Jeremy Deremy TVD.jpg|Deremy <3 Damon 13 TVD 5x04.jpg|For Whom the Bell Tolls Damonjeremyy5x03.gif Damonjeremy5x044.gif Damonjeremy5x042.gif PhotoChooser-45a8e9ef-9d28-42ae-87b9-87ef7532b4e8.jpg Deremyimage.jpg Guesswho.jpg Damonandjerimage.jpg Apictureisay.jpg Dje.gif Trivia * Jeremy's relationship with Damon is similar to the one he once had with Tyler Lockwood. * Damon compelled Jeremy twice, both under Elena orders. * Damon will become Jeremy's guardian whilst Elena is at college.http://hollywoodcrush.mtv.com/2013/08/14/vampire-diaries-season-5-stefan-jeremy/ * Deremy is similar to Dalaric. References See also Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Family Relationship